


【瀚冰】归心似箭高某人

by shark_pond



Category: JXB48
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 18:46:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20232601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: 双性。





	【瀚冰】归心似箭高某人

高瀚宇，拍戏或者营业，都很敬业。  
但某些时候，跑的仅次于香港记者。  
比如八月份的某一天，高先生脚步急促，很快跑脱接机迷妹视线。  
与此同时，季先生在北京某处——不能告诉小迷妹们的地方——刚好脱掉衣服，准备洗洗睡。没有工作以及高先生不在家的时候，季先生的作息总是很正常。  
季肖冰真没想过高瀚宇会今天回来，毕竟他没说，网上传来传去的都是捕风捉影里带点真事儿。高瀚宇进门的时候，季肖冰正在洗头发，花洒落下的温水和蓬松泡沫隔绝了大部分声音，所以等他一边系浴衣带子一边开门，才发现客厅里坐着人。  
季肖冰的第一反应是：高瀚宇，你晒得还蛮均匀的。  
微博上小迷妹已经开始嘲笑高爸爸戴着防晒袖，等回国怕不是手背分两层，然而据季肖冰实际来看，并没有太大差别。  
“看我这么快回来，你就没有一点惊喜吗？”  
高瀚宇眉眼间掩饰不住的疲倦与兴奋。  
季肖冰把头发擦到半干：“你还能在非洲不回来了吗？”  
高瀚宇立刻否认：“那肯定不能，家里还有猫要喂呢。”  
他把随身小包放在沙发上，开始脱上衣，在内罗毕的几天行程排的有点满，也没怎么跟季肖冰视频过，这会儿只想抱着刚洗完澡的恋人亲热。  
“我先去洗个澡，给你买了纪念品，等会儿拿出来。”高瀚宇说完就进了浴室。  
季肖冰望着他肌肉线条明显的后背吞咽一口。  
季先生二十岁出头的时候信星座，后来很是研究一番，虽然现在不太信了，仍旧觉得有些话说的不错。  
比如天蝎座性欲旺盛。  
先前不见到高瀚宇，也不觉得有什么，现在人往面前一站，简直就是减肥平台期时候出现在面前的双拼小龙虾，麻辣五香都有，还剥好了龙虾尾巴，就等着张嘴吃肉。  
实不相瞒，季肖冰其实是高瀚宇的肉体饭。  
比起那群咋咋呼呼为了看得见摸不着的斜方肌尖叫的迷妹，和他睡了两年的季肖冰更清楚高瀚宇的身材到底有多好。别的不说，单是手臂——  
季肖冰又吞咽一下。  
好像从非洲回来，高瀚宇的手臂也晒黑了一点，不知道是不是因为飞机上太干燥，又没有喝足够水的缘故，肌肉形状和血管更加明显了。  
“想什么呢。”高瀚宇推门就看到季肖冰坐在哪儿动也不动，不知道在想什么。  
“没……没什么啊。”季肖冰故作坦然，实际在瞥高瀚宇，他只有腰间围着一条浴巾，身上水珠还没擦干。  
“给你带了纪念品。”高瀚宇坐下，靠着季肖冰，“猜猜是什么？”  
“不猜。”季肖冰不自觉地靠过去，半个身子贴着对方。  
“猜一下嘛。”  
季肖冰蹭了蹭高瀚宇的手臂，放松状态的肌肉不是那么坚硬，但手感依旧很好。  
“三千块的饮料。”  
“液体我能随身带吗？”高瀚宇说，“认真点儿猜，我花了好一番心思呢。”  
季肖冰见他一副真要猜谜的模样，实在忍耐不住，翻身骑到他腿上，左手按着肩膀，右手戳了戳他的心口。  
“这儿不早就是你的了嘛。”高瀚宇抓着季肖冰的手腕，往手背上亲了一口。季肖冰身上很少有色素沉积，关节处平日也显得粉粉嫩嫩的，刚洗完澡被热气一蒸，更是全身透着粉。  
季肖冰闻言，往上挪了挪，轻轻蹭着高瀚宇的下腹。他浴袍下面什么也没有，柔嫩的臀肉蹭着耻毛，细微的痒中带着不易觉察的快感。  
“这儿吗？”季肖冰往下，又蹭了蹭，“还是这儿？”  
高瀚宇的手伸进浴衣里头，捏着年长恋人没什么脂肪层的腰。“我真给你买了纪念品……”  
“我知道啊。”季肖冰说，“我要两个不行吗？”  
高瀚宇手一撑，浴衣的活结散开，柚子浴盐的香味直冲鼻腔。他发现跟浴盐或者沐浴液没关系，只要是季肖冰，他下面那玩意儿就能立到天明。  
“到床上去。”高瀚宇说，“回头你又腰疼。”  
季肖冰发起猫脾气，死活不肯，高瀚宇没办法，只能多拖几个抱枕过来，可是手又被季肖冰用膝盖压着。  
“乖。”高瀚宇哄猫似的哄他。  
季肖冰不仅不听，还变本加厉地前倾身体，让高瀚宇动也不能动。两人身高差的不多，季肖冰还比他高一点儿，此时的体位正好让季肖冰略有点饱满的胸贴着高瀚宇的脸颊。  
柚子味，香香的，甜甜的。  
高瀚宇伸出舌头舔了一口，乳尖还没充血，软软的，乳晕光滑，触感非常好，于是他张口咬住那点小凸起，将乳晕都整个咬住，轻轻研磨。  
季肖冰推了一下，动作很轻。“你吃奶呢！”  
“我想吃奶。”高瀚宇松开嘴，看着白皙胸肉上的牙印，“可惜还没让你揣上，所以没有奶。”  
“胡说八道。”季肖冰滑下去，两腿夹住高瀚宇的左手臂，有种诡秘的兴奋感。  
“干什么呢。”高瀚宇仿佛发现他的小心思，轻轻拧他大腿上的肉，“我的手可不是纪念品。”  
“我想要三个纪念品。”  
“没有。”  
“那我一个都不要了。”  
高瀚宇露出一种“没办法”的表情，舒展开身体，任由季肖冰自己玩。浴衣半挂在臂弯的季肖冰夹着高瀚宇的左手小臂磨来磨去，手腕处坚实的骨节不时蹭过会阴，让他腰软。至于高瀚宇，自然不会放过眼前美景，他一边看着季肖冰用自己的手臂自慰，一边用另一只自由的手安慰自己。几天不见不代表刷不到微博，高瀚宇看着被洛阳铲挖出来的季肖冰，只恨自己没早点认识他。看着以前的季肖冰，对比眼前人，越发按捺不住，紫黑阴茎怒立，季肖冰看到之后，更是没气力。  
“水真多。”高瀚宇轻松抽开手，刚才只是他不想使劲，怕伤到季肖冰罢了。  
季肖冰靠着他：“要你管……”  
“怎么不要我管，”高瀚宇抬起手，“你看，你都把我手弄湿了。”  
季肖冰伸出舌头舔一舔，除了自己体液的味道，还有沐浴液残留的微微苦味。  
“嗯……”  
但是，感觉不坏。  
季肖冰再次跨骑到高瀚宇身上，用花唇包裹着挺立的阴茎，两眼半眯着舔舐着他的手臂，从腕骨到小臂，再舔到手背，将四根手指含在嘴巴里，像是给老二口交一样认真，用柔软炙热的舌头挨个舔过去。他两只手握着高瀚宇的手臂，也像是每次口交的开始时候一样，还有点矜持，不肯放纵自己，虽说过不一会儿就想要深喉。  
“想喝三千块的饮料啊？”高瀚宇逗他，“大放送，三千块的价格，给你一万五的质量，要不要？”  
季肖冰的猫咪唇都被手指撑开变形，口水顺着唇角流下，滴落在两人之间。  
“嗯……嗯嗯。”季肖冰难耐地抬起腰，雌穴分泌出的爱液粘在高瀚宇的阴茎上，拉出长长银丝。他试了几次都没有成功吃进顶端，反而从雌穴一路蹭到臀缝，让张合着想要被插入的后穴都痒了起来。  
“快点……”季肖冰将他的手指从嘴巴里抽开，半是埋怨，“你不是……你不是刚回来吗……快点做完去休息……”  
“知道我刚回来，累，你还要来榨干我。”高瀚宇捏着小巧圆润的臀肉，无名指和小指陷进肉唇的包裹中，又热又湿。他试着顶了一下，雌穴入口被撑开，季肖冰像是被吓到了，腰往上一弹，落下时用了点力气，一下就把半根阴茎吃到肉洞里。  
“呜呜……好……好舒服……”  
不等高瀚宇反应过来，平常在性事上颐指气使懒得动弹的季肖冰就开始自己起伏，高瀚宇怕他坐下时太用力，猛然插进去伤到身体，只好扶着他的腰胯。阴茎被肉洞缠住，肉壁内部层层叠叠箍紧，每次碰到宫口他都得花十二分力气才能控制住自己，不要往下按季肖冰。这人又怕疼又敏感，每次玩点过火的都得花很久时间——要么事前准备到季肖冰不会因此不舒服，要么事后哄生气炸毛的猫咪。  
眼见季肖冰已经舒服到不知道说什么好，面色潮红，两眼迷离，阴茎进出时水声也越发明显，高瀚宇这才放心，将人往自己胸口一压，两手托着臀腿站起来，往卧室走。  
姿势忽然改变，季肖冰吓得立刻抱紧，身体紧绷时雌穴也绷紧，差点把高瀚宇夹出来。  
“怎么……怎么又变大了……”  
“本来就很大啊。”高瀚宇踢开房门，“上次插进去时候，谁说要被插坏了？”两人倒在床上，季肖冰听后，泄愤一样用剪得齐整的指甲抓挠高瀚宇后背。“哎——过两天还得穿短袖呢！”  
季肖冰又挠了一下，这只天蝎座腹黑猫货真价实会记仇。  
“那你穿短袖去吧，营业给别人看。”季肖冰作势要起来。  
“别啊——”高瀚宇忙说，“多久没见你了，再去工作又好久不能见你……”他把脸埋在季肖冰肩颈之间，过一会儿偷偷往下，咬住另一侧胸口，又磨牙又撕扯，犬齿戳在奶孔上，又疼又痒。  
“让我进去吧——”高瀚宇抬腰，轻撞宫口，“我想射在里面。”  
季肖冰被顶的气息不稳，又想端着年长恋人的架子，可惜在高瀚宇面前，这东西根本不存在，只要被他用手指玩几下，季肖冰就成了蜜糖捏的人，随便塑成什么都行，还一手甜。  
“凭什么、凭什么让你……让你进去……那回你说——你说就蹭蹭不进去……”  
高瀚宇像是小奶狗拱他的胸口，撒娇似的说：“那你让我进去我才敢进去啊，你不让我进去我怎么敢第一次就射在你里面，还射了好几次。”  
想到两人的第一次，季肖冰像是脊椎被电了一下。他以为高瀚宇会讨厌他的身体，但这只筋肉小奶狗只是两眼放光，卖萌撒欢的让他自己分开双腿，好好探索一番。一开始他只给高瀚宇腿交，耐不住小恋人磨半天还硬邦邦，就同意用后穴，结果慢慢让步，从后穴到可以蹭雌穴外沿，到用花唇裹住，再到插进去不许动，然后就一败涂地；从插进去到无套内射也就坚持了半个小时。  
“我在那儿特别想你……”高瀚宇故技重施，如果不看他时轻时重的顶着宫口，非要闯进去射个爽快，还挺可信的。  
“别、别顶了……不行——不行了……”季肖冰没办法，只好松口，“你轻一点……好久没插进去，我……我——嗯唔……”  
他话还没说完，就被高瀚宇吞进肚子里。两人唇舌交接时，高瀚宇腰一使力，破开宫口，龟头抵着子宫壁，享受宫口和雌穴甬道的双重按摩。  
“怎么了？”高瀚宇问，“疼？”  
季肖冰张口呼吸，舌头歪在一边，灭顶的快感席卷而来，高瀚宇只是插进去，他就高潮了，但是潮吹液全被阴茎堵在里面，根本排不出来。  
“呜呜……要……要——啊啊……”  
“要什么？”高瀚宇问，“要往里再插一点，还是退出来？”  
“要…要插进来……”  
季肖冰抚摸被顶起一块的小腹，又催促一遍。  
“不行，明天晚上再全插进去好不好？”高瀚宇哄他，“今天好晚了，你也该睡了。”  
季肖冰被操到迷迷糊糊的时候特别听话，平时绝对不会同意的玩法也会主动配合，更不要提睡觉这事儿，但今天他的猫脾气反复严重，听到高瀚宇的话有点不高兴。  
“你还没射进来......”季肖冰威胁一样按着小腹的突起，却被自己的动作弄得声音变调。  
高瀚宇也不好受，这动作就像隔着皮肉给他撸管，本就压抑好几天，今天终于回来，还要顾及季肖冰的身体。现在他终于忍不住了，捏着两只细瘦的脚踝压到胸前，就大开大合的操干起来。  
季肖冰的身体又热又紧，干了二十分钟之后，高瀚宇终于抵着子宫壁射进去。  
“呜啊……好多……”  
“攒了这么多天，让你一次吃饱。”高瀚宇满意地用手压他的腹部，现在那儿整体有些弧度，精液混合着没有排出的潮吹液，将季肖冰的身体撑开，这种另类的饱涨与压迫感会让他在接下来的半个小时里不断进入小高潮，直到爱液排空为止。  
高瀚宇退出季肖冰的雌穴，有些惋惜地看着被他操红合不拢的穴口，今天季肖冰也累了，不然可以连后穴一起玩，看着后面的肉花被清液打湿的样子，就知道那儿有多饥渴。  
“呜呜呜——又、又高潮了……”  
被操成一指宽的肉洞喷出一股夹杂白浊液体的爱液，高瀚宇亲了亲季肖冰的额头，去浴室调试水温。  
他们可以一起洗，然后一起入睡，第二天或许不会一起醒来，但是没有关系。


End file.
